


Certainly Not

by Tinychemicals



Category: My Mad Fat Diary
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-26
Updated: 2014-01-26
Packaged: 2018-01-10 02:55:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1153919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tinychemicals/pseuds/Tinychemicals
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Words weren’t his thing, he had action, action in his opinion had always been better than words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Certainly Not

She was finally his, well almost. Mostly she was his, even if she didn’t want to tell anyone yet. All that really mattered was that she did in fact want him and she didn’t want anyone else. It mattered that she liked the way he kissed her, liked the way he tugged on bottom lip with a nibble. Fuck off, it didn’t mean anything that she didn’t want to tell anyone yet. Eventually everyone would know. So what was he supposed to do with himself when he was around her and around everyone else and couldn’t do all the things she allowed him to do when they were alone?

Certainly not listen to Chloe spout on and on about every fucking guy that walked into the pub, certainly not when she wore a wicked grin and nudged Rae’s shoulder and said that the latest asshole who’d walked in certainly was checking Rae out. He certainly would fuck someone up. So he tightened his grip on the pint he was working on and adjusted in his seat, make sure his thigh was pressed tight against hers under the table. He needed to maintain some sort of calm, even if it felt impossible. It’s not like she was going to run off with someone else, she had feelings for him. Even if they were ‘secret from everyone else feelings’ they were still feelings. Except why did he have to keep convincing himself that it was okay to keep it a secret? Why did he agree to this? Why did she want him to agree to this?

He had too many questions and too much of a buzz to listen to the rest of them agreeing that, yeah he certainly did check her out before settling down to sit at the bar. Well fuck all that noise. Nope, not today he wasn’t having any of this. He had two options, well three if we’re being honest here. A) He can stand up and punch that mother fucker in the nose, gather his stuff and head out without offering an excuse. B) Sit here and let everyone convince his girlfriend to go talk to some scumbag, who he’d bet money on couldn’t leave her breathless after 2 minutes pressed up against the locked door of her bedroom or C) blurt out the truth and make damn sure everyone knew that she was his, mine. He closed his eyes the last option sounded like the best one and one that he had wanted to do for the last three weeks. He didn’t know why she was holding back and was too much of a chicken to ask her why she really cared if her best mates knew they were together. It’s not like anyone would object to it.

Less than 4 hours ago she had him pulled him by the hem of this t-shirt and led the way up to her bedroom and had him reduced to a fumbling stuttering, mess in under 10 minutes. And he could not figure out how she had so much confidence when they were alone and thought so little of their relationship as soon as anyone else showed up. She could tell him how to touch her, where not to touch her (she didn’t like it when he tried to leave a rather impressive hickey on her neck), she was perfectly content to let him drag her leggings off in the back seat of his dads car and was more than willing to let him take her apart and put her back together on more than one occasion. She even muttered something about how the solo orgasm gateway had nothing on the Finn orgasm gateway. He didn’t really know what that meant but he thought it was a pretty good thing, judging from the smile on her face. 

When Chop finally threw a bunch of rolled up napkins his way and gave him that ‘what the fuck is wrong with you’ look he realized he was maybe letting the situation get out of control. After Chloe suggested she go over and talk to the asshole, he knew it was really about to get out of control. He leaned over and as quietly as he could stated ‘I’m about one minute away from flipping this table’ she laughed. She fucking laughed and even though he knew she was trying to make it look like he had said something funny and not something that was about to ban them from ever stepping foot into the pub again, it made his blood boil. She countered by saying through her teeth ‘just forget about it, it’s nothing’. It was fucking something alright. 

“Hey I’ll go over and ask if he’s single, alright?” Chloe said ready to pounce. 

And well he just can't be held responsible for any of his actions following. Maybe he stood up and maybe it was kind of aggressive, he certainly didn’t intend to knock over his drink and have the glass shatter on the floor. Maybe he also didn’t intend to shoot daggers from his eyes directly at Chloe and tell her that if he heard another word about that particular asshole that he would be forced to put his head through the wall. He just needed to cool down for 5 minutes, he just needed 5 minutes without everyone talking and chattering on about how he had a really great ass and he probably played footy too. He played fucking footy did they all forget that? 

She didn’t follow after him when he went in the bathroom, obviously she wasn’t going to he was in the fucking men’s bathroom. But she should have, alright? So he did what he was supposed to do, he splashed cold water on his face, he counted back from 10 and waited for the red splotches of anger to disappear from his neck. Yet he could not find any satisfaction, he knew one way he’d get some peace was to put his fist through the assholes face or maybe one other way. The other way would be more satisfying and would extinguish any feelings of neglect he might ever have. And it would certainly shock the hell out of Rae. But he had been in agreement when she asked him this, to be fair he would have pretty much agreed to anything if that meant he would get to be with her. She was his, mine, she wanted to be his and he had to figure out how to be okay with that. Fuck it, he had made a mess now he had to go back out and face the music. And from the look on Rae’s face when he jumped up, it was as if she was being forced to listen to Spaceman, on repeat. When he opened the door he was surprised to see her standing, waiting for him. She didn’t say anything, at first. She didn’t really need to say anything, he knew what she was going to say. 

“Okay” she huffed, he was confused, she could tell. “Okay you can tell them, as if you could explain that any other way.” She turned on her heels and headed back to the table. 

But she didn’t look upset, she looked amused. She looked like his reaction was everything she had needed from him. She looked like she could finally believe that he really, honestly wanted her. And he really did fucking want her, every bit of her. But you know what; she should have believed him when he said it the first time, when he declared it to her in front of the chippy. She should have known, better. So while he was pleased that she had decided she was okay letting their secret out into the world, now it was gonna be on his terms. 

His confidence was back now and he knew exactly how he was going to handle the situation. The rest of the gang was up from the table, as if ready to leave. No, no, not quite yet, he had a point to make first. The asshole was in fact checking out his girlfriend when he made it back to the table, he was actually standing next to her. That was fine, more than fine actually. He was welcomed to stand next to her because for this, the asshole needed a front row seat. 

“You alright mate?” Chop asked looking genuinely concerned. All Finn had to offer him was a smile and a quick nod. He passed by everyone quickly and stood smugly in front of Rae, his Rae. 

“Hi ya” he threw a smile at her; she rolled her eyes, knowing exactly what was coming. He pressed his palm against her cheek, threading his fingers in her hair and pulled her into him. He crushed his lips against hers, probably a little harder than necessary but he was making a point damnit. Her hands falling down his chest settling with two fists full of his t-shirt. It’s really her fault any way because she did exactly the opposite of what he thought she’d do because she opened her mouth and let him in, right in front of the asshole and everyone. His ears were filled with whistles and cat calls and he couldn’t care less. And then he groaned and he could feel her smiling into the kiss, when he bit down on her bottom lip she pulled him in closer and he wrapped her up in his arms. He whispered her praises and quiet thank you’s into her ear. She only stated that he was an idiot. Maybe so but he was the idiot walking out of her with his fingers interlocked with hers. He pulled back noticing the asshole was still standing there, looking rather confused. He smiled and clapped his hand over his shoulder. 

“Maybe next time asshole” 

She nudged towards the door and they slipped out together and the next time they came back here it’d be together and he wouldn’t let anyone forget it. It was fine; he didn’t need to tell anyone, anything. Words weren’t his thing, he had action, action in his opinion had always been better than words.


End file.
